wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Scowl/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is SCOWL. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the correct meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Mrs. McCallister and the babysitter frowning at Tobey-- from Tobey or Consequences) (Clip 2: Dr. Two-Brains frowning at his henchmen, and them frowning back) (Clip 3: The Butcher frowning at someone in front of him) (Clip 4: Violet frowning at Eileen-- from The Birthday Girl (episode)) (Clip 5: WordGirl and Huggy frowning.) (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Emily! Emily: Thanks, Mr. Handsome! Beau Handsome: Call me Beau! It means good-looking in French. Emily: A scowl is a bad guy. Like Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen. Beau Handsome: Uh, no, I'm sorry Emily, that is incorrect. Tommy: (to Emily) You must feel just as embarrassed as Tobey did when Becky beat him at Cash or Pie! Emily: The name of the game was "Crash or Pie." (As Tommy and Emily frown at each other, Phil buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Phil? Phil: (contorting his face and talking unintelligibly) A scowl means making a face like that! (pointing at his face) Beau Handsome: I'm sorry, I can't understand you. Eh, well, it looks like no one wins today's game. By the way, the correct definition of scowl is a frown or an angry expression. (pause) Like the look on your faces! Huggy, show them what they could have won! Beau: (offscreen) A state-of-the-art official WordGirl six-wheeler motorcycle! (The curtain opens, showing Huggy riding the cycle. The audience ooohs. Phil is now turning his head to the right.) Beau Handsome: But no one won. See you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Since no one correctly defined the word scowl earlier, the first person to buzz in and give the correct answer will win today's bonus round. Ready to play, contestants? Tommy: Yep! Emily: Yes sir! Phil: Well... Beau Handsome: Okay! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for scowl. (Picture 1: Mr. Botsford stirring a pot of stew) (Picture 2: WordGirl frowning at something) (Picture 3: Mr. Big holding bags of money at the bank) (All three contestants buzz in at the same time.) Beau Handsome: Wow! Looks like we have a three-way tie! What's your answer? Phil, Tommy and Emily: (together) Number two! Beau Handsome: That's correct, you're all winners! Huggy, show them what they've won! Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl Tunnel-to-the-center-of-the-earth mobile! (The curtain goes up showing Huggy sitting in a strange-looking drilling machine. All the contestants stare at it in shock.) Beau Handsome: See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes